The Sonic Boom
The sonic boom is an adventure based around the mysterious being bruxon. It explains his past and many things which he did. Prologue Somewhere in the deep lands of De-sora was a small hut surrounded by shattered ice. It was home to a being called Bruxon. He was known by many as a sonic soldier who could not control his sonic powers. He would destroy village after village kill rahi after rahi. Soon he was exiled out of his village. They hired a Toa of Ice to freeze his house and bar the entrance so he couldn't escape. That was until 3 toa came to the village and destroyed his prison. He was free, And He Was DANGEROUS! Chapter 1 "who are you?"questioned Bruxon trembling "Who do you think we are?" Called the taller one "Makuta?" "Ummmm. Whats a Makuta?" Asked bruxon " Okay we are gonna need alot of mental training to be able too shield his mind from any makuta attacks." called The blue one."Just start following us." So together they ran towards to center of the village. Bruxon was surprised to see no one was here. "Your village was under attack, Luckily for you your sonic powers are out of control so it kept the makuta away." Called the blue one " Oh just so you know I'm Toa Boyle" "I'm Toa Grovo my armour has been sent for upgrade so im pretty defenseless." Called the other one. "Finally I'm Toa aero, also watch your step."Called the tall one. "I'm Bruxon nice to meet you. I'm a De-Matoran from Tuya-nui" said Bruxon. Quickly they got onto the ship and they flew off to a island located south of De-sora the home of De-matoran monks. Chapter 2 "so where are we going" asked bruxon curiously "We are going to metru nui." revealed aero. " 'aint no turning back now" "Why's that?" Bruxon asked again. " You like your questions dont you. no surprise your fellow matoran ignored you" said toa boyle. From the back of her staff she revealed a toa stone. "This is your destiny" She said almost tearing. "ours is to deliver you and die." "dont worry ill hel...." Said Bruxon being interupted. "Cut the sobs. Im here for bruxon." Screeched a hooded being "Come here your destiny is with me." "Bruxon don't!" screamed Grovo "Im Not failing another mission." "Fine ill take him by force." The being raised his hand and pointed it at Bruxon. All of a sudden sonic waves deafened everyone aboard. In pain the being threw a mask at bruxon with perfect aim, the mask attached itself to bruxon. With many flashes and sonic waves smashing evrywhere, energy spiraled and bruxon turned white. Claws and wings spurted from him and his armour turned black and grey. "Finally, I see the truth." Said Bruxon in a deeper voice " You are makuta ......" Chapter 3 part 1 "Finally, I see the truth." Said Bruxon in a deeper voice " You are makuta Zakkiyu" "Bruxon nooooo!" Shouted Boyle " we've failed again. I'm the worst toa ever." "You think you are the worst. But you know you aren't." Said Bruxon"This Hell is all started by makuta teridax. It is my mission to Destroy his essense. Even if i have to destroy the universe doing it." "Bruxon whats gotten into you?" asked Grovo. Suddenly a smash of iron, giant plants and lightning bolts shot through the wall. "Think we'd miss this party?" Said a voice the outline of this stranger hidden by mist. "Poito, Yoko, Haiz, You arrived." shouted Boyle in joy. " they are missing a few its and bo.... who's those two peeps?" asked haiz. "This is Bruxon, and this is makuta Zakkiyu." Said Aero. " i dont know much about this Makuta though he could be potentionally harmful." Part 2 coming soon. Chapter 3 part 2: the hidden mission This explains what the other half of the toa brixor were oing before htey got to where they are now. The toa brixor are running donw a cliff, being chased by a herd of lokuts. "You think we'll make it" Asked haiz, The toa of lightning. " We have to use our elemental powers" screamed Yoko, The toa of plantlife. " Well here we go!" said Toa mikus, The Toa of shadow. As the toa jumped off the cliff a large bar of iron appeared from underneath their feet. "Just in time." said Poito,Toa of iron, sealing them in a dark room. "Ill light this up." Said Kalis, Toa of light. A flash of light from kalis' hand light the room up. "Hmm it seems we are trapped" said Aero, Toa of gravity. Part 3 coming soon in Characteer Blog Poito Category:Stories